Not What You See
by TwentyFive Degrees
Summary: What was missing in his life? Not only his parents and the mystery behind them, but that perfect someone who he can't help but wonder, when is he going to meet her? Based on The Amazing Spider-Man 2012 movie.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Peter's a senior now.

He has grown out of the foolish hero he was before the lizard.

He has gotten over Gwen, who recently has found true love with someone else.

He has taken more responsibility than ever before to help his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, who's in Heaven.

He has been good with his grades.

He has continued photography.

He has been helping victims of bullies.

He has been gaining some friends.

Most of all, he has been helping the city's citizens.

Yet, what's missing in his life?

Not only his parents and the mystery behind them, but that perfect someone who he can't help but wonder, when is he going to meet her?

* * *

R+R! (: I hope you enjoyed it~


	2. A Day of School

**_Okay. So this honestly isn't my best work, I know, but I promised myself to get this chapter here by tonight. It's tiring. _  
**

**_I was hoping it could be a bit longer, but it's about school, and don't get me wrong; I LOVE school, but some things are hard to put into words._**

**_And thank you SO much. I got so much mail in my inbox, and somehow the short prologue of this did better than most of my stories with multiple chapters. Geez~_**

**_Well I really hope you enjoy this, and I promise a better chapter by the end of the week at the very most. Haha. Thanks so much. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1, A Day of School**

Peter Parker looked up at Midtown Science High School. It's his final year, and honestly, he's pretty excited. He had been searching up all the photography college classes he could find, but he couldn't be more uncertain of what's going to happen to Spider-Man after this year. He had become attached to this persona, and he was very sure he didn't want to let go of it. The question is, _does he have to?_

"Peter!" Someone yelled, disrupting him from his thoughts. He turned around, somewhat recognizing the voice.

"Hey man," Liam Day greeted him. Liam was one of Peter's new-found friends, and they were really close.

"Oh, hey," Peter smiled, giving Liam one of those manly hugs with the pat on the back.

"Excited?" Liam asked, looking up at the school with Peter.

"A bit, yeah," Peter chuckled. "You?"

"Somewhat. You still have that skateboard, huh?"

"Yeah," Peter blushed.

"Cool. Well, catch you later," Liam waved, then walked off. What a quick conversation with you best friend, Peter thought.

He ran a hand through his hair, seeing Liam run to his girlfriend. It should be time to start a real love life for himself, not only because Aunt May would be nagging him about it, but because he's still lonely. It was only recently that he had received some friends, but he's not going to see them anymore after this year. And God knows what kind of people he's going to be classmates with in college.

He finally walked in the school, having some hope about this year.

* * *

It was lunch. Two years ago, this used to be the most painful time of all. Now it's just… a time. To him.

He sat down with his group of friends, and they all greeted him. It was all still so new to him. Having a group of friends to sit with, seeing someone happy to see you; it was something that Parker never got.

Ten minutes past. For some reason, he was so anxious for lunch to end. Barely anything happened at lunch, now; just talking, laughing, and eating.

Who knew a lunchtime could change a life?

"Hey, Peter," he heard behind him. He turned around to see who it was.

It was a girl. A beautiful one, in his opinion. She had stunning grey eyes, those of which he'll never forget. She could be a model with her smile and hair.

"H - hey," he replied, smiling back. The girl giggled and rubbed the back of his head sweetly before walked off to another table.

Liam, having witnessed the whole thing, gave Peter a big smile.

Peter looked around, hoping the Liam wasn't smile at him. "What?" he asked.

"Do you not know who she is?" Liam gasped.

"Who, the girl?"

"No, the guy," he sighed. "The girl, do you know who she is?"

"No…," Peter said thoughtfully.

"Peter, she's Jane Madeline Thomas!"

"Okay…?"

Liam face palmed. "She's the hottest senior here, man. Next to Karina," he smiled at her. She smiled back and shook her head, as Liam gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, yeah,I mean, word around is that she's single…?"

"Liam, I'm not looking to date her," he sighed. "I - I can't date, I mean-"

"Peter, it's senior year. Have some fun a bit!"

"I just can't," Peter shrugged.

"Peter, I know that you and Gwen didn't work out-"

"I just can't, okay? If - if Gwen and I didn't work out, then how is 'Janice' and I going to work? I mean, look at me, I'm not good enough," Peter sighed.

"At least try," Liam said silently. "You're amazing, Peter. I mean, no homo man, but any girl would be lucky to have you," he smiled.

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed, and-"

"No, I was pressuring you, I'm sorry."

Peter smiled. "No, no it's fine." He looked down at his food.

"By the way, it's Jane. Not Janice," Liam laughed.

"Ye - yeah, I knew that," Peter chuckled. "Jane Madeline Thomas, okay."

"Hot," Liam added.

Peter shook his head.

* * *

After lunch is 5th period, which is science for Peter.

But he couldn't think of anything else but his father and Dr. Connors, even if it was two years ago.

He was the first student to walk in the class, so he sat down in the back corner, which is usually taken. He put on his glasses, opened up his book and started reading. After a few minutes, Jane walked in, immediately sitting down next to Peter. He was oblivious to this though, as he was lost in his thoughts while looking at the book.

"Hey," Jane smiled, hoping to get his attention.

Peter looked up from his book, who was never expecting for someone to talk to him in class. "H - hey," he smiled back. "Uh - Jane, right?"

She nodded, giggling. "Yup. I'm sorry if I just creeped you out at lunch, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's fine," Peter cut her off.

"Oh, okay, that's good," she smiled again. "So, what are you reading?"

"Oh, uhm, nothing," he shook his head as he shrugged. "Do you _really _want to know? I mean-"

"Yeah," she bit her lip, giggling a bit.

"…It's a science book!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"I like guys who read for fun," she giggled. "Not a lot of people do that anymore."

"Well. Yeah, haha." He had no idea what to say.

The bell rang. He really thought at the very point that maybe, it was the start of something different.

After class, Jane waited for Peter outside the door.

"What's your next class?" She asked him.

"Uh," he pursed his lips, getting his schedule out of his pocket. "It's English, Mr. Romanoff," he said.

"I have the same class, too!" Jane said in delightment. "Want to walk together?"

"Uh. Sure," he raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. Someone's excited, he thought.

It was all just starting to seem too odd.

Jane kept really close to Peter, to the point where it looked like they were holding hands. He didn't seem to notice, though. Their arms kept bumping with each other, as if the arms had been glued together.

Was she doing this on purpose?

Peter felt something go down his back, but he shook it off. Probably just the chills, right?

* * *

The rest of his day was the same. Jane and Peter would have the same class (in reality they had 3 out of 8 classes together) and they would walk together in awkward silence to their next class looking like a couple. They sat next to each other in all their classes, but even then, it was awkward silence. Peter honestly didn't know what to make of it. It was only the first day of school, and more so the first day they've actually known each other (or he has known her).

It was just odd all around. Peter wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it or not.

Liam was waiting for Peter at the entrance of the school.

"Peter!" he shouted, trying to get his attention.

He didn't respond. Liam always wondered why he would do this sometimes. He knew Peter wasn't deaf; he has a somewhat too perfect sense of hearing, but he would ignore people, mainly if something was out of line. Liam shook his head and jumped on his skateboard, trying to catch up to Peter.

"Peter!" he shouted again.

"What?" Peter finally turned around.

"What's wrong?" Liam stopped on the skateboard, as Peter turned around to face him.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, and turned forward again.

"'Nothing' ever happens, man," Liam sighed.

"Too much happens. That's what it is," Peter muttered.

"C'mon, man. Was it Jane?"

Peter stopped in his tracks. Liam went ahead to face him. "Was it her?" he asked again.

"I can't date," Peter said.

"Don't play around."

"I'm not! I just can't, Liam. Especially Jane. She's just too… popular," he sighed.

"What do you mean 'too popular?'"

"Guys were fighting over who was going to sit next to her. I don't want to get beat up for her sitting next to me. I just got out, and it feels good and all, but I want it to last."

"Peter, just.. Calm down, okay?" Liam suggested politely. "That should be the first thing you do. Second, no one said you had to date."

"Liam, she's pretty and great, and it seems like she's into me, and yes, I want to date, but I don't want things to end up like Gwen and I."

"How many problems are there to dating this specific girl, man? I mean, it's just a popular senior girl, not a - a famous model/actress/singer celebrity person."

"You said it yourself, Liam - she's popular. That's one of the problems," Peter bit his lip.

"Why?" Liam sat down on a bench, as Peter sat next to him.

"I'm not used to getting a lot of attention. And I mean, everyone's going to know about us, wouldn't it get a little weird after awhile?"

"No one's asking you to date her," Liam said. "I was just too excited at that time, okay? I'm sorry. You know me."

"I know, I know, no one's asking me, but I want something to change in my life. We're going off the college now, and my most of my high schools years were spent being beaten and torn apart by people… I want a better life in college. If I'm going to start something new, then I might as well make something change, for once." Peter bit his lip.

"Peter, you will get a better life, but.. Just be patient, okay? Good things come to those who wait."

"When did you get so smart?" Peter laughed.

"I never show it," Liam chuckled. "Seriously though, be patient. Something good has to happen to you. If not, then I'm going to punch God in the face for you, 'kay?"

"That sounds nice," Peter rolled his eyes.

"I have to go. We'll talk about this later, okay? I mean, I'm going to listen to you and all that, but you have to actually figure out what's your deal with her."

"I don't have a deal with her," he said.

"Just figure it out anyway," Liam replied, getting on his skateboard to race down the hill that his house was on.

Peter stood up and did the same thing, only the opposite way. "I really hope I have my Spider-Man suit somewhere," he muttered to himself.

Today didn't seem like Peter's best, and he had a feeling that he had a little bit of a problem.

* * *

**Three things:**

**1) Karina is Liam's girlfriend. I couldn't find a way to put that in the story..**

**2) I wasn't very good at keeping Peter in character. Let's just say he changed a bit in 2 years. I have all the time to study the character more, so he'll change soon.**

**3) The flow of this story, everything's kinda quick, but writing this feels like DECADES. lol. I read over everything, and I'm really tired blahblah but like I said, I promise you a better chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this. Review, share, favorite, anything and everything's appreciated. c: 3**


End file.
